


Tears Make Kaleidoscopes In Your Eyes

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Depressed Stiles, Dreams, Grieving, Stilinski men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucks waking up every day to realise your biggest fear has come true. You just need the support you deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Make Kaleidoscopes In Your Eyes

Want to know the worst thing?

It's when you're dreaming. You walk into a room and there he is, sitting on the lounge giving you the biggest smile you've ever seen.

He stands up and hugs you.

"But-Dad-your..."

He shakes his head.  
"No kiddo. I had to get out of town. I had to hide. I'm sorry I scared you like that. Made you think I left you. I'll never leave you again. I love you kiddo."

He hugs you tight and you start to believe him.

But then your alarm goes off, waking you from your dream.

You smash your hand hard against the off button.

The world comes crashing around you and you realise.

He really is gone. He didn't have to get out of town, he's not hiding. You know exactly where he is.

He's buried, right next to your Mum.  
                          **  
You'll always turn to him. To Derek. He's the only one who can truely understand your pain.

He can help you. Help you grieve.

Give you the love you have already forgotten.

He will be there. He won't leave you.

Next time you close your eyes, you'll see your father again, telling you the same thing over and over again.

But once you're eyes are open, Derek will be right there. Waiting to help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what happened to me after my dad died. For MONTHS after he died I had the same dream that my dad was telling me "I was just in witness protection." Horrible waking up realising it was only a dream.


End file.
